A Peer Pressured Violet
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.
1. The bet

**A Peer Pressured Violet**

**Summary: **A new guy comes to Vi's school, and she immediately likes him. After making a bet with her best friend she has only one week to lose her Virginity with the new boy. Will she make it? Read on to find out.

**A Peer Pressured Violet**

**Chapter 1, The Bet**

A/N: First of all I do not own the Incredibles, I only own the character's in this story not associated with the movie. And second this fic is rated T for teen and sexual references and situations.

Metroville, CA: Parr home; 7:08am

It was a rainy morning and Violet Parr found herself dreaming a farely intense dream one that got her completely hormone addled when she suddenly bolted awake because of a crackle of lightning. Smiling to herself the now sixteen-year old Violet put on a black long sleeved t-shirt that said 'Look at me, I'm beautiful' in white lettering. Then she pulled on a pair of tight fitting jeans that hugged her sexy thighs.

Grinning in her mirror at herself she pulled her raven black hair back into a ponytail and put on her black baseball cap. Ever since she turned sixteen she waited for the big moment when she and Tony Rydinger her Jr High School Crush would make out. Violet chuckled to herself, if her mother ever found out she was having sex she'd be grounded for a year. And she didn't want to risk it, so she kept everything pertaining to sex in the treehouse her dad had built for her.

Having already eaten Vi grabbed her book bag and headed out of the house. Only having walked two blocks she ran into her best friend Lindsay Freeman. "Hey Lindsay wait up," Vi shouted as she caught up to the blonde headed girl "Hey Vi ready for today's big quiz," The girl asked as they turned the corner "Yup, I've been studying all week so I should be ready," she responded "Not if you stare at Tony Rydinger through it all," Lindsay teased.

Violet sighed "Oh puhlease, I didn't stare at Tony all through that quiz," Lindsay chuckled as she and Vi stopped at a red light "Oh really," she asks putting her hands on her hips "Then what do you call 'Oh Tony I want to marry you some day' being written as your only answer, hmm?" The blonde asks mockingly. They continue walking accross the street "Lindsay, you promised not to talk about that anymore," Violet whined as she straightened her baseball cap.

Lindsay chuckled again "Oh come on Vi even I haven't been that hormone addled since me and Brian Cazinsky locked up in his parents cabin last summer," she prodded "Eww, you locked up in a cabin with Brian Cazinski, he's the captain of the schools football team. And he's been trying to dig on most of the cheerleaders at school." Violet sighed "Just don't turn out like Sarah Eckerd, she's fucked almost every guy on the baseball team, basketball team, and football team."

"That is so disgusting I would never wind up like Eckerd she's a total smut," That was the end of their conversation as they walked through the gates of 'Greenville Academy'. A totally prestigious school that costed about $100,000 dollars a month.

When Vi got into class she noticed a new boy sitting in the seat next to hers. The boy was wearing a black leather jacket, a black wife beater, black jeans, and black sneakers. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and he was obviously of Indian descent.

"Hi," she said shyly. The boy smiled and walked over to greet her "Hey I'm Eric Walls. And who might you be." the boy asked politely "I...umm...," before Vi could get out the sentence Mr.Eggeh(Egg-eh) shouted "Mr.Walls, Ms.Parr since you can't seem to sit down like normal people, perhaps we'll try it during detention," Vi and Eric both quickly sat down in their seats while the rest of the class laughed at them.

Her cheeks flushed with red Vi whispered "Thanks alot now I've got detention," she grumbled "Yeah well I've got detention too, so there." Eric stated nonchalantly. Mr.Eggeh handed out the test and Violet flushed in embaressment as she remembered about the 'Oh Tony I want to marry you some day' incident. Turning to look at Lindsay she saw the blonde headed girl smirk and thumb point at Eric.

Scoldingly they enter an unspoken conversation 'That new kid's hot maybe I should take him back to my place.' Lindsay silently said 'Do you ever stop to think about who you wanna fuck Linds'? I mean for God's sake I'm still a virgin.' Violet responds.

'And maybe you wouldn't be if you just let Rydinger get into your pants.' the blonde retorted '

I'm not as comfortable with sex as you are, so stop trying to make me fuck every guy you think I like' Vi said angrily.

'Wait I never said you liked Eric,' she grinned proudly 'Bet you'll still be a virgin by next week.' she taunts 'Grr, you'll see and I bet I can get Eric to fuck me.' she says.

'Okay you're on.' Lindsay says and accepts Vi's challenge.

_to be continued_

_Well Vi's in for one heck of a ride tune in next time for chapter 2._


	2. Getting 2 Know One Another

**Chapter 2, Getting 2 Know One Another**

_A/N: Well first off I'd like to thank all of the readers and fans of my story for their reviews. Especially Advice, AO, Siren Foxx, and The Star Swordsman. It's not my fault I was in the hospital since Oct. 31-the Saturday before Thanksgiving. Ooops I'm monologuing again on with chapter 2._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Metroville, CA: Greenville Academy: 3:00

Having just finished the school day Vi says goodbye to Lindsay and heads to the detention office. When she got there the Detention Monitor Mrs. Beachwhale(Seriously she's as big as a house. Outrageous laughter.) assigned her to writing 'I Will Not Talk In Class, x350'. When Eric walks in she assigns him the same thing except it's x459. When she leaves Eric and Vi start writing.

Everything was quiet until Eric broke the silence "Hey Violet I can do this for both of us, by the way nice shirt." he says. Violet stands their stunned "We've only got an hour and a-half in here how do you expect to get 809 sentences done in the small amount of time, and thanks for the compliment." She responds with her cheeks flushing bright red she tries to hide it, but Eric already saw the red in her cheeks.

"One I've got 122 of them done, and no prob." he responds nonchalantly. "Have you ever heard of the supervillain Adrenaline," Eric asks. Violet nods "Well he's my father, and of course like all supers inherit super powers from their parents. I inherited super powers from my dad," he finished sadly.

"You're a super," Eric nods "S-so am I. Have you ever heard of Mr. Incredible & Elastigirl," she asks. "Don't tell me that they're your parents," Eric responded. "Well they are..." Before she can finish Eric says "And you're Invisigirl the girl who can become invisible and project forcefields."

"How did you know," Eric shrugged "Guessed," he responds. "Are you sure you're gonna help me," Violet asks. "Already finished," he answers. "So what's a hot girl like you doin' in Greenville Academy no offense?" Eric asks. "None taken, my parents want me to get this amazing education so I won't have to depend on dead beat jobs to get by,"

"Hey I've got a dead beat job what's wrong with that," Eric asks jokingly.

Metroville, CA: 4:00pm

An hour later Vi and Eric were walking to an ice-cream parlor when they were walking past an armored truck getting robbed. They both ran into an alley and changed into their supersuits, Violet aka Invisigirl wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow 'i' in the middle which was inside a black circle, black gloves, a yellow belt, blue pants, black thigh length boots, and a black mask.

Eric was wearing sky blue goggles with yellow trim, a sky blue t-shirt that had a silver radio wave insignia on it, blue jean shorts with sky blue streaks on them, blue sneakers with silver streaks on them, blue fingerless gloves with the words 'Eric Speed' on them in silver.

"Eric Speed eh, nice name." Violet compliments before they both rush out and attack the armed robbers Eric spun into a blue tornado and blew away several thugs. Violet formed a massive Incredi-ball and threw it at the six escaping armed robbers. When they were finished they left a note for the police to find and headed back to the alley to change into their normal clothes.

Finally after what seemed to be an hour they reached the ice-cream parlor, Violet ordered a banana split sundae to share. Without realising it they went on their first date. Soon after Eric had his car autopiloted there which was a personal fully customized all terrain Enzo Ferrari that was red with chrome/tinted/sprewell's, tinted windows, and orange flames painted on the front, side, and tires.

"Nice ride," Violet says and gets in. Eric revved up the engine and took off heading towards Violet's house. When they got there Violet practically had to drag him into the house so he could meet her parents. Everything went better than expected Helen liked him because he was polite; Bob liked him because he was athletic; and Dash liked him because he was a super speedster like him. Eric told them he had to go home and politely excused himself from the table and went home.

Violet went to her room and fell fast asleep.

Metroville, CA: Violet's room: 5:00am

Violet awoke from a fairly intense dream that had involved Eric, being overpowered bye her sexual urges she quickly turned on her laptop. Violet sat in the dark, staring at the images flashing on her computer screen. Her finger was busy attacking her erect clit while her eyes focused on the large black cock impaling the tiny thin white girl deep inside her hairless pussy. A push of the mouse and another image jumped to the screen, this one of another white girl, but this time sucking on the knob of a huge ebony cock.

The girl in the picture was very young, perhaps eighteenteen or nineteen years old, but the look on her face was that of absolute satisfaction and submission. Her eyes were focused upward, looking directly at the face of the black stud who was feeding her his erection. Violet's cunt contracted hard, the first sign of the deep orgasm that shook her body. Her finger flew over her clit, occasionally dipping into her hole to get lubrication for her hot little nub.

Moments later she got dressed, and put on a black shirt and a black leather jacket over top of it. She also put on black leather jeans, and black combat boots. Eating her breakfast whole heartedly Violet left out the door and unexpectedly ran into Lindsay. "Hey Vi," she said jogging up to her best friend. "Six days left I bet you won't make it," Lindsay taunts.

"You'll see Lindsay, you'll see." Violet responds as they walked into school.

Metroville, CA: Downtown: Sunday 9:00pm

Day's later Violet was happy because it was the weekend and her parents and brothers were out of town, she called Eric and asked him if he wanted to go out on patrol with her. Of course he said yes and they both hung up. Ten minutes later Invisigirl and Eric Speed sat in the Silverbird 2000X, which was a silver bulletproof Enzo Ferrari, with Fusion Boosters, all grip tires, shatterproof glass, and warm leather seats. The two were currently patrolling downtown Metroville, and were tracking a group of Chinese assassins.

When the time was right they spung out of the car and arrested them, suddenly Invisigirl was shocked from behind, captured and taken away. Eric tried to save her but was knocked unconscious, when he woke up Invisigirl was gone and so were the tied up thugs. Eric wanted so badly to save her but had no idea where they could be.

Somehow he found a paper with directions to the hideout, and zoomed off towards them.

When he got to the hideout he came face to face with about twenty armed thugs, in twenty seconds he took out the thugs and went searching for Violet. As soon as he found her a huge 20ft robot stomped out and fired several missles at him. Several spikes extended from Eric's costume, and he spun around into a bladed tornado that sliced the missles into shredded metal.

When he stopped spinning he spun his bladed arm around at a speed of Mach 3, and gave the robot a high speed bladed uppercut. The uppercut was so powerful that it created a sonicboom. It hit the robot so hard that it knocked it over. Rushing towards Violet he quickly freed her and they were off speeding towards his house.

_to be continued_

_Well that was chapter 2 up next the final chapter How'd you all like it I know you liked it. Well talk to ya later peace I'm out._


End file.
